E-Dragons Death Battle
by E-Dragons
Summary: Each episode is another battle between two fictional characters. Got an idea for a battle? If I like it, I just might do it!
1. Roronoa Zoro vs Marth

_I do not own Marth, or Zoro, or the rest of the Straw Hats.  
_

**Shockwave: **Swords. They're one of the most basic weapons in history. And in fiction, there's an endless amount of swordsmen.

**Big Scar: **In this battle, we will put two swordsmen to the test: Roronoa Zoro, the three sword pirate.

**Shockwave: **And Marth, the popular swordsman whose appearance in _Super Smash Bros. Melee_ got the Fire Emblem games released internationally.

**Big Scar: **This will most definitely be a slashing, slicing clash of the sword century.

**Shockwave: **Just like me and that giant frog that came out of the cereal box one day.

**Big Scar: **What?

**Shockwave: **Nothing. I'm Shockwave, and he's Big Scar, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.

**Shockwave: **In a world where pirates and marines rule the seas, there is a pirate crew called the Straw Hats. Led by captain Monkey D. Luffy, the Straw Hats set sail to different islands, battling powerful threats and searching for the legendary One Piece treasure.

**Big Scar: **And one of the biggest threats on the team is Roronoa Zoro. Previously a bounty hunter, Zoro has a dream to become the greatest swordsman in the world.

**Shockwave: **This green-haired slicer is no 1919 Capistrano book character. He wields three swords, Wado Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu, and Shusui. These swords are held in the hands and mouth. Do you know any other swordsman that uses his mouth to fight, Big Scar?

**Big Scar: **Nope. Unless you count my mom after-

**Shockwave: **Okay, moving on. After a fight with a long-nosed giraffe man, Zoro developed a fighting style called Kyutoryu, a sub-style of his main style, Santoryu.

**Big Scar: **With Kyutoryu, Zoro creates an illusion around himself of a deity with three heads and six arms. This illusion allows him to wield a total of nine swords. It can pierce through strong defenses and completely shatter all hope. However, this is used primarily as a finishing move.

**Shockwave: **Zoro's other Santoryu sub-styles are Ittoryu, using one sword, Nitoryu, using two swords, and Mutoryu, a fighting style involving no swords.

Big Threat

Wields Three Swords

Kyutoryu

Ittoryu

Nitoryu

Mutoryu

**Shockwave: **Zoro has achieved dangerous effects through the use of his katana. He can project numerous slice projectiles, utilize wind, create draconic tornadoes, and create shockwaves that last for meters.

**Big Scar: **He's so powerful, he can slice through objects such as chimneys and steel. And just by _drawing _two of his swords, he completely split two train cars in half. Where was this guy when I needed someone to slice through my homework back in high school?

Slicing Projectiles

Taka Nami

Tatsu Maki

Daishinkan

Slices Through Objects

**Shockwave: **After two years, Roronoa learned two of the three types of Haki, a force that exists in everyone. These types are Busoshoku Haki, which allows him to create armor around himself, and Kenbonshoku Haki, allowing him to sense the presence of others. With the former Haki, he can enhance his katana to pierce through things that are otherwise unpierceable.

**Big Scar: **I mean seriously, homework!

Busoshoku Haki

Kenbonshoku Haki

**Shockwave: **King Cornelius and a woman named Liza gave birth to a prince that goes by the name of Marth. He rules the small island Altea from the continent Archanea.

**Big Scar: **He inherited the blade Falchion from Cornelius. Beforewards-

**Shockwave: **Beforewards? I'm 99.99% sure that's not a word.

**Big Scar: **Well, 0.01% is the majority in this situation! Anri traveled to the Ice Dragon Temple and retrieved this legendary blade, and used it to defeat the evil Medeus.

**Shockwave: **Afterwards-

**Big Scar: **(coughcough) Beforewards (coughcough).

**Shockwave: **Afterwards, Anri founded Altea, and Falchion got passed down from king to king, until it winded up in Cornelius' possession. Medeus came back to life, but was re-slayed by the king. Marth inherited the blade from his father, and used it to battle Medeus, who had been born a third time as a Dark Dragon.

**Big Scar: **Why doesn't he stop coming back to life?

**Shockwave: **That's just how video games work, Big Scar. Falchion was weakened over time, but in this death battle, Marth will use the version he used when he possessed the blade.

**Big Scar: **The ancient sword has a lot of might. With the Astra skill Marth can strike several times. Dual Strike+ boosts his rate of striking twice. In the _Super Smash Bros. _games, Marth can use an upward slash called Dolphin Slash. Falchion also protects Marth from any direct non-dragon attacks.

**Shockwave: **The prince also uses a personal weapon called the rapier. The rapier is highly effective against defensive fighters, such as Zoro with his Haki.

Might

Astra Skill

Dual Strike+

Dolphin Slash

Rapier

Protection from Direct Non-Dragon Attacks

**Shockwave: **Marth also uses other useful techniques. He has luck boosts, and with Counter, he can inflict some damage that he took back to the attacker.

**Big Scar: **Marth's most powerful, deadliest attack is his Critical Hit. With this move, the prince can stir up some serious force. However, it will not often take effect, and can easily be dodged.

Luck Boosts

Counter

Critical Hit

**Shockwave: **Marth can also use numerous other weapons, like the Brave Sword, which can hit twice. Of these other weapons, his main is the Shield of Seals.

**Big Scar: **The Shield of Seals enhances Marth's luck, defense, resistance, speed, strength, and skill. With all of the prince's stat boosts, he's gonna be hard to beat.

Brave Sword

Shield of Seals

**Big Scar: **Marth utilizes many weapons, and has slayed Medeus as a dragon. This shows he has great power and is able to keep up with Roronoa Zoro.

**Shockwave: **Alright, the combatants are set.

**Big Scar: **It's time for a DEEEEEEATH BAAAATLLLLLEE!

The Thousand Sunny was sailing, with the Straw Hats standing on top of it. Out of nowhere, a whirlpool showed up and redirected the ship.

"Everyone, get down to lower levels!" called the ship's captain, Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy and the Straw Hats, excluding Zoro, obeyed.

"Come on, Luffy. Remember when we smashed that large wave during Aqua Laguna? We can handle this!" called Zoro. The intensity of the whirlpool increased, to the point where it halted the Sunny to a complete stop and sent Zoro flying. He landed on the island Altea, where Marth walked up to him.

"Who dares approach my island?" Marth said, pointing Falchion straight at Zoro. The pirate got up and brushed himself off.

"Who's asking?" Zoro replied, calmly.

"I'm only just the prince of this location!" Marth informed.

"More like the prince of annoying."

"You'll pay for that insult right now."

"Bring it on."

Marth and Zoro each drew one sword; Marth drew Falchion, and Zoro drew Wado Ichimonji.

FIGHT!

Marth and Zoro clashed their swords thrice. Zoro stepped back three steps, then held Wado horizontally above the shoulder of the arm holding that katana. He then slashed in front of him with a circular maneuver, creating an air projectile that flew straight towards Marth.

"36 Caliber Phoenix!" Zoro called as he initiated the attack.

Marth simply held up his sword diagonally in front of his chest, using it as an effective shield to block the projectile. Marth shot his hand into his pocket and retrieved the rapier, raising it above his forehead and glaring at it for several seconds. After the admiration of the thin sword was completed, he sprinted towards Zoro. Marth stabbed the pirate straight in the chest, but Zoro kicked him away and executed a slash. Marth blocked the slash with the rapier.

Zoro swung Wado down at the rapier, sending it hurtling to the ground. Roronoa stepped on the sword and rolled it to him with his foot. He picked it up and chucked it as far as he could behind his blue-haired opponent. Marth let out a gasp, then turned around and dashed after his personal weapon.

Meanwhile, Zoro re-sheathed Wado Ichimonji, then grabbed the hilt of Sandai Kitetsu with that same hand. With his left hand, he grabbed Wado's hilt.

"Two-Sword Style Sword Draw Rashomon!" Zoro called. He focused his energy, then after a few seconds, quickly unsheathed both blades simultaneously and yanked them up in front of his stomach. The unsheathing process created an X-like projectile that progressed swiftly towards the prince, who had just obtained his rapier back.

"AAAAAH!" the prince screamed before being knocked soaring backwards by the attack that had previously split train cars into two. Mid-flight, Marth inadvertently dropped his signature weapon, Falchion, and it tumbled to the ground, five seconds before its wielder did the same.

Zoro gently placed Wado Ichimonji's handle between his lips, allowing him to draw his third sword, Shusui. Zoro was now preparing to utilize Santoryu, his most common sword style which involved attacking with all three of his powerful katana. He took off towards his opponent. When he noticed Marth's sword resting useless on the ground, he smiled. He had picked up the information that the slashing weapon was the main part of his foe's fighting style, and there it was, lying on the ground with no purpose, like a lost dream. Marth could use it to protect himself from dangerous attacks, such as the 36 Caliber Phoenix projectile he used a bit earlier in the battle.

Zoro was 10 feet away from Marth. 9 feet. 8 feet. 7 feet. At this moment, Marth had recovered from the pirate's powerful move and was seeing the swordsman flying straight at him. 6 feet. Marth was now forced to rely on his most important item after Falchion itself: the Shield of Seals.

Zoro stopped his progressing motion at 3 feet.

"Karasuma Raven Hunt!" Zoro flew at his enemy, and when the two were in range of each other, the pirate attacked with several slashes. Without enough time to draw his shield, Marth reacted to the move by standing straight up and leaping, turning around 180 degrees mid-jump. Each slash was successfully blocked with his shield, though it obtained an innumerable number of scratches, indicating that they were powerful.

Zoro was disappointed that this attack failed, but he was determined enough to try it again, but this time, with a twist.

"Armament: Hardening!" This was the primary Busoshoku Haki move. It hardens objects its user is holding, in this case, Zoro's katana. Each katana became made of Busoshoku's black metal.

"Karasuma Raven Hunt!" Roronoa called again, achieving much more success than before. The Shield of Seals was 100% useless in this situation, sent flying off of Marth's back following the pirate's second blow. The rest of the strikes pierced Marth's back. After the near fatal attack was finished, Marth turned around, holding the rapier in his hand, and knocked Wado Ichimonji and Sandai Kitetsu right out of Zoro's hands. The thin blade may have been weak, but it was also very accurate and dealt extra damage to armor.

Marth was making his comeback. He drew a new blade: the brave sword. With this sword, Marth stabbed Zoro six times in the chest. Zoro couldn't take the pain, and once again used Busoshoku Haki. But instead of enhancing his swords, he coated _himself _with the black armor.

The Altean prince grinned. Roronoa was completely unaware of the rapier's reaction to armor. Marth, excited, tossed the brave sword, as it was currently insignificant, and began stabbing the rapier into the pirate's stomach as many times as he could. Marth got in a good fifteen to sixteen stabs before Roronoa retreated to his swords and grabbed them, not stopping after obtaining the second one.

Marth took this opportunity to retrieve his own sword. His strategy now was to remain sneaky. With a few more strikes from Falchion, he could finish off this battle. Marth sprinted behind a tree, and observed Zoro's retreat. Every couple seconds, he'd move to another tree that was nearer to his running opponent.

Zoro, without Busoshoku's armor, stopped his retreat in the middle of an open field. Marth, out of trees to conceal himself behind, carefully tiptoed out and towards the pirate. However, Roronoa, using his Kenbunshoku Haki, was aware that Marth was coming towards him.

"You can't sneak up on me! Kyutoryu!" Roronoa yelled.

An illusion of a brown-skinned deity with six arms, three heads, and a white sash manifested itself around Zoro. Purple energy surged out of both the pirate and the illusion. This was a result of his anger and frustration. In each hand and mouth of the illusion, a katana appeared. The purple energy and illusion retracted itself into Zoro's body, and he finished the transformation with the physiology of the deity, six arms and three heads, each holding a katana pointed straight at Marth.

"Asura: Silver Mist!" In one leap, Roronoa approached Marth, slashing him with all nine katana. However, with Falchion granting Marth protection, this move did not take effect. Marth rose Falchion above his head and took one step towards the pirate before slashing him once with extreme force.

"CRITICAL HIT!" a deep voice called. Zoro was sent flying undeniably high into the air, and when gravity took its place, he was sent hurtling to his death.

**K.O.!**

**Shockwave: **Roronoa had many more powerful attacks than his opponent, as well as projectiles, letting him attack from far away.

**Big Scar: **But both of Zoro's Kyutoryu attacks were close-range and non-dragon, so Falchion granted Marth from protection from them.

**Shockwave: **In addition, in the chance a critical hit does occur, like when Zoro was close, it's extremely powerful and does extreme damage.

**Big Scar: **Forget Zoro! Marth would be a much better homework slicer than him.

**Shockwave: **The winner is Marth.

**Big Scar: **Next time oooooooon Death Battle:

Meta Knight was shown gliding downwards through the air. He glided to Sakura Haruno, who uppercutted him.


	2. Meta Knight vs Sakura Haruno

_I do not own Meta Knight, the Meta-Knights, or Sakura._

**Shockwave: **In this death battle, we'll be analyzing a male knight and a female ninja.

**Big Scar: **Except the male's not really much of a knight.

**Shockwave: **And I'm not entirely sure if the female can be considered a ninja. She's more of a nurse. We're going to introduce the fighters now so you actually know who we're talking about.

**Big Scar: **Meta Knight and Sakura Haruno. One uses a sword and cape, the other prefers to use her fists.

**Shockwave: **I'm Shockwave, and he's Big Scar, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.

**Big Scar: **Meta Knight is a tough boss from the _Kirby _games. He's the leader of a small army of 8 known as the Meta-Knights. And unlike their master, most of them are actually knights.

**Shockwave: **Meta Knight also has his own battleship called Halberd, with a larger replica of his mask on the front.

**Big Scar: **Wow, I'd hate to have a staring contest with that flying machine.

**Shockwave: **Meta Knight's equipment includes his Galaxia sword, and the Dimensional Cape, which allows him to manipulate space to do things like teleporting.

**Big Scar: **Under Meta Knight's cape, there's a pair of _bat _wings. Maybe this guy is a knight. The _Dark _Knight. Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na BATMAN!

**Shockwave: **Big Scar, Meta Knight isn't Batman.

**Big Scar: **I'm not so sure about that. In _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_, one of Meta Knight's palette swaps gave him a symbol that looked like Batman's.

**Shockwave: **Can Batman fly? Because Meta Knight can.

**Big Scar: **So can Batman. He just doesn't because he wants to hide his secret.

**Shockwave: **Anyways, Meta Knight's wings also allow him to possess a gliding ability.

Galaxia

Dimensional Cape

Flight

Gliding

**Big Scar: **Batman's attacks with Galaxia range from tornadoes to electric fields to just simply charging across the screen. His signature projectile is sword beams, created by slowly thrusting your sword down through the air.

**Shockwave: **Meta Knight's been shown to be very quick before and after attacking. He has high jumps and quickly recovers from attacks. He's a good chaser and doesn't let you off his trail until either him or you is defeated.

Tornadoes

Mach Tornado

Electric Fields

Charging

Sword Beam

Quick

High Jumps

Chasing

Fire Blasts

**Big Scar: **Batman's deadliest attack? Galaxia Darkness. With this move, the Dark Knight throws his cape over his opponent and powerfully strikes them, with enough force to defeat the Justice League.

**Shockwave: **Batman beat the Justice League with prep, not with Galaxia.

**Big Scar: **Blahblah blahblah blah blah.

**Shockwave: **Meta Knight has reached the very top of the tier list in _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_, because of his speed, mobility, and aerial ability. His weakness? He's obsessed with swords. In almost every boss battle where you fight him, he gives you a sword to use. And since his opponent doesn't use any swords, she could really trip him up.

Obsessed with Swords

**Big Scar: **Batman's somehow managed to overcome this weakness in DC Comics, though.

**Shockwave: **When Sakura Haruno was young, she was often teased for her large forehead.

**Big Scar: **I can see why. It's like a plane landing site up there!

**Shockwave: **Thanks to her friend Ino, Sakura got past her downside. Later, she started training with the Lady Tsunade to become a great medical-nin. She eventually managed to surpass Tsunade's healing skills. The Mystical Palm Technique is jutsu she uses to heal others, but by using the Strength of a Hundred Technique and Yin Seal: Release, she can rapidly heal herself at extreme rates.

**Big Scar: **All that needs to be done is busting the Strength of a Hundred Seal, developed by Tsunade herself. When this is done, the seal will wrap up the user, starting with the point on their body containing the most chakra.

Mystical Palm Technique

Creation Rebirth

Strength of a Hundred Technique

Yin Seal: Release

Strength of a Hundred Seal

**Shockwave: **What allows Sakura to use these techniques is her great proficiency in controlling chakra. By channeling her chakra into her hands, she can gain superhuman strength, which in turn, grants her extreme punching force.

**Big Scar: **She's displayed the power of smashing large fissures in the ground just by punching it once. Sakura's strength is so great, she can lift up boulders twice as large as she is. Man, that is one strong nurse.

**Shockwave: **Sakura's other strength feats include destroying boulders, throwing other large objects, and rapidly pulling a fast-moving, psycho puppet so she could smash his wooden body into pieces. Her strength seems without much limit.

Chakra Control

Superhuman Strength

Destroys Tough Objects

Throws Large Items

Creates Fissures

Lifts Boulders

**Big Scar: **After the feats we've shown you, you may think Sakura is just another brute who relies on her fists for the answer.

**Shockwave: **But you're wrong. Sakura also has other nurse qualities, intelligence and agility. Sakura aces exams due to her knowledge, and can cleverly set traps. Tsunade also trained Sakura in agility, to the point where she was able to dodge a lengthy barrage of needles flying at her.

Intelligence

Traps

Agility

**Shockwave: **Alright, the combatants are set.

**Big Scar: **It's time for a DEEEEEEATH BAAAATLLLLLEE!

Meta Knight, without Galaxia in sight, was piloting his battleship, Halberd. Captain Vul walked into the room with some info for his leader.

"GAAARkul?" Vul said.

"What is it, Vul?" responded Meta Knight.

"Blok! Blok!" Vul walked over to a window and pointed down. Meta Knight grabbed his Dimensional Cape and pulled it over himself. Just like that, he was gone. He re-appeared next to Vul, who looked down and saw a girl waving her arms.

"I'll be right back."

Meta Knight teleported down next to the girl.

"What do you want?"

Sakura punched Meta Knight in the face.

"I'm going to take you down!" Sakura answered.

Meta Knight teleported back into his pilot's seat in Halberd. The battleship started flying away.

"Not on my watch," Sakura said quietly from below.

Sakura grabbed three sticks and jumped halfway up a tree, landing on a thick branch. She jumped once more, making it to the top of the tree. With one final leap, she reached Halberd, breaking through the window and landing on her feet, where the Meta-Knights, excluding Vul, were gathered. Sailor Dee, a Waddle Dee with a sailor's cap, sprinted to the room that Meta Knight and Captain Vul were in.

"Beeeeeel! Beeeeeeel!" Sailor Dee warned, while jumping and pointing to Sakura.

"Keep her busy," Meta Knight instructed. Captain Vul and Sailor Dee returned to the room where the Meta-Knights were. Besides Mace Knight, the rest of the knights were lying on the ground, unconscious. Sakura punched Mace Knight, sending him flying across the hall. Mace Knight broke through the window and tumbled to his death. Sailor Dee and Captain Vul stuck their arms straight up and ran in circles, frightened by the girl who had easily beaten their _armored _allies. The Dee and the bird took off running, but tripped on a tripod trap that Sakura had created with the three sticks she grabbed. Sakura walked over to them and banged their heads together.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight was near a tall, gray, metal box on the wall with a door. The knight opened the door, revealing Galaxia, which he grabbed. Sakura walked into the room, and Meta Knight turned around.

FIGHT!

Meta Knight began by swinging Galaxia three times, once downwards, then upwards, then downwards once again. Each time he swung, a vertical fire projectile came out. It moved slowly, so Sakura stepped to the side and moved out of the way.

Sakura tossed one of the sticks used for her trap at Meta Knight. She was 100% sure this wouldn't do anything, but she feared being attacked by the golden sword in her opponent's hand and needed an attack she could utilize from far away. Surely enough, Meta Knight sliced the stick in half.

Meta Knight leapt up and slowly swung his sword. This action created a green energy crescent. The projectile approached Sakura, who stepped to the side to evade it. Meta Knight flapped his wings to prevent him from falling. He launched sword beam after sword beam at Sakura. After a couple seconds, the boss increased the speed of these slices, but they were smaller and weaker, due to him losing concentration.

Sakura found the later sword beams difficult to dodge, and one of them hit her. Recovering from the hit, six other beams hit her before she was launched against the wall. Meta Knight glided to the girl and stabbed her when he landed.

"YAAAAAH!" Sakura yelped in pain. She stood up and hopped back, firmly holding her feet against Halberd's wall. She propelled herself towards Meta Knight and delivered a strong kick to his head. This attack dealt great knockback, sending Meta Knight back to the box where Galaxia originally was. Sakura chased after the small swordsman. Meta Knight got up and motioned towards Sakura. Sakura skidded to a stop so she could yank the second stick used for the trap from her pocket and chuck it.

Meta Knight sliced this stick in two, like the first one. What he was not expecting is an extremely forceful punch from such a young girl directly afterwards. This strike sent him through the window, breaking it. To avoid falling to his death, Meta Knight did the obvious and flapped his wings, keeping him in the air.

Sakura threw three kunai at her opponent. Meta Knight held his golden sword up diagonally and deflected them. He spun Galaxia around, creating three fire tornadoes inside Halberd. Sakura jumped out of the way of the first one, but the second one reached her. It picked her up into the air and crashed her into the ceiling. That tornado finished, but the third tornado picked up where it left off and continued pushing her against the ceiling until it vanished and Sakura fell to the ground.

Meta Knight slowly floated into his ship and landed next to Sakura. He gripped his cape, and threw it over the injured girl. For a second, everything turned black.

"Know my power." Meta Knight slashed Sakura, knocking her up to the ceiling, where she bounced down to the floor. Ready for a finishing maneuver, the boss slowly paced towards Sakura. Once they were within three inches of each other, Meta Knight prepared a strike. Out of nowhere, Sakura stuck her head up, revealing thick lines that extended to wrap themselves around the girl's body. This was the Strength of a Hundred Technique, a powerful healing skill. Sakura bounced up and landed on her feet.

"All healed and ready to go!" she said.

"Are you ready for this?" Meta Knight warned. Sakura didn't know what her foe was referring to, so she just got ready to jump out of the way, which she did when Meta Knight performed a sideways Mach Tornado coming to her. The attack ended when the knight came in contact with the wall, causing Galaxia to get stuck in it. Meta Knight couldn't fight without the sword, so he desperately attempted to yank it out, to no avail.

Sakura uppercutted her opponent with less force than before, since she had used most of her chakra up to heal. Meta Knight grabbed the Dimensional Cape, but the nurse snatched it out of his hand. Sakura tied his hand to Galaxia using the cape, preventing him from doing anything. Sakura pulled out a kunai and stabbed the boss with it as many times as she could, resulting in a death.

K.O.!

**Big Scar: **Batman just couldn't compete with Sakura's extreme strength and intelligence. Her fissure-creating punches beat him into submission. The winner is Sakura.

**Shockwave: **How many times do I have to tell you, Meta Knight's not Batman!

**Big Scar: **You aren't Batman either!

**Shockwave: **Whaaaat? Why would I be Batman? I'm totally not Batman. Why do you think I'm Batman? You're just kidding. Go get a snack.

**Big Scar: **Good idea.

Footsteps were heard, and a door closed, indicating that Big Scar had left.

**Shockwave: **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na Batman! Batman, away!

**Big Scar: **Next time oooooooon Death Battle:

King Dedede's hammer floated to the right on a black screen, then faded away. The Piko Piko Hammer flew to the left, and then faded away. The screen turned white, and King Dedede and Amy Rose grabbed their hammers and did a hit with them.


	3. King Dedede vs Amy Rose

_I don't own Amy, Dedede, or Sonic._

**Shockwave: **Hammers are great for construction.

**Big Scar: **They're also great for bashing people on the head. And when you're really skilled with them, you can use them to shoot lightning. But that's another story.

**Shockwave: **There are many hammerers in video games, such as King Dedede, the penguin.

**Big Scar: **And Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog.

**Shockwave: **It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.

**Shockwave: **From the planet Popstar and the land Dream Land, there is a bird king named Dedede. I guess he's an _emperor penguin!_

**Big Scar: **Good one, Shockwave. The rival of Kirby, Dedede's powers include puffing up to fly, and inhaling, just like Kirby does. But unlike the pink puffball, he can't copy any powers.

**Shockwave: **Instead, King Dedede spits them out forcefully with a lot of power. King Dedede is a high jumper and can slide across the floor, just like the fat penguin he is. Other attacks he uses include tossing time bombs, throwing an infinite amount of hammers, and spitting air bullets.

Flight

Inhale

Super Dedede Jump

Tobogganing

Time Bombs

Hammer Throw

Air Bullets

**Big Scar: **At full power, Dedede can turn the power of his hammer into shockwaves and beams. The king also has another mechanized, awesome-looking hammer with other capabilities, including, but not limited to, firing rockets and shooting fire. It looks like this bird's a pyromaniac!

**Shockwave: **King Dedede's hammer attacks are powerful, knocking back his opponents far away and beating them down.

Shockwaves

Beams

Rockets

Flamethrower

Electric Fields

Powerful Hammer

**Shockwave: **As the king, Dedede has access to the enemies of Dream Land. He can throw Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, and Gordos at his enemies.

**Big Scar: **Waddle Dees are the Goombas of _Kirby. _They're dumb, tiny, plump, ugly, gross-

**Shockwave: **Big Scar…..

**Big Scar: **Sorry. I started thinking about my mom. Waddle Doos are similar to Waddle Dees, except they have a giant eye like a Cyclops, which they can shoot beam whips from.

**Shockwave: **Gordos are the most powerful enemy in Dedede's army. They are intangible, and impervious to everything. By screeching, Dedede can also summon Parasol Waddle Dees from the sky.

**Big Scar: **King Dedede's most powerful attack is-

**Shockwave: **Actually, Big Scar, we call those Ultra Finishers now.

**Big Scar: **Well then, King Dedede's Ultra Finisher is Waddle Dee Army, where he whistles to summon Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, and Gordos from the sky. Can somebody get me his fingers? By whistling on them, maybe I can get my own army of tiny minions to do my bidding.

**Shockwave: **King Dedede's hammer grants him great power. And although he's been possessed from time to time, that doesn't stop him from being a great-

**Big Scar: **Horrible.

**Shockwave: **And although he's been possessed from time to time, that doesn't stop him from being a horrible king.

**Shockwave: **Amy Rose can sometimes be the girlfriend of Sonic the Hedgehog. Her signature weapon is the Piko Piko Hammer, which her fighting style revolves around heavily. From chasing Sonic around all the time, she's developed her own form of super speed.

**Big Scar: **Really? I chase dogs around every day when they steal my newspaper. At this rate, I should be the fastest man on the earth!

**Shockwave: **Like most _Sonic _characters, Amy can use the Spin Jump, Spin Attack, and Homing Attack, where she curls up into a ball and moves to hit opponents. The hedgehog has used a numerous amount of other techniques. One of these is Guard, where she effectively minimizes damage that she'd otherwise take.

**Big Scar: **With the Invisibility technique, Amy can focus to become completely invisible for up to fifteen seconds, showing only her shadow. With Somersault, she can do a somersault to deliver a powerful blow with her legs. The Storming Heart creates a windstorm out of hearts to ensnare and harm her foes. Man, who knew love could hurt?

Super Speed

Spin Jump

Spin Attack

Homing Attack

Guard

Invisibility

Somersault

Storming Heart

**Shockwave: **The Piko Piko Hammer further increases Amy's power. She is very proficient and aggressive with it, developing several moves that involve its use, letting out her rage through swinging it. With the Tantrum power, she spins with the Piko Piko, becoming like a tornado to deliver several concussive attacks. This move also inflicts Sluggish, lowering defense.

**Big Scar: **Don't get in that girl's way! She could seriously mess you up. Hammer Jump sends her into the air when she whacks the ground with the Piko, and with Hammer Attack, she'll hit you, leaving forth a trail of hearts. Low Blow deals damage to your weakest point, also possibly cracking your bones in that spot.

**Shockwave: **Amy's hammer skills don't end there. One of her best attacks lets her jump up and perform a spin, hitting anyone in her path. While in midair, she can whirl around, bouncing on and damaging anything she comes into contact with. Tornado Hammer is a technique where the female hedgehog projects pink hearts in a wind attack. In _Sonic and the Black Knight, _she got a new power called Rose Typhoon. By twirling and somersaulting, Amy creates a large, pink ripple that envelops the whole battlefield. What's more is that Propeller Hammer is her method of flight. And while she won't be able to fly for as long as Dedede can, that doesn't stop her from bringing out her powerful hammer techniques.

Tantrum

Hammer Jump

Hammer Attack

Low Blow

Hammer Whirl

Tornado Hammer

Rose Typhoon

Propeller Hammer

**Big Scar: **What you didn't already know is Amy's tarot skills. Through the use of cards, she can see the future and curse her enemies. With Tarot Draw, she can pull cards from her deck and stop her opponent from executing attacks.

**Shockwave: **Amy's aggressiveness leads to her power, making her a good match for Dedede.

**Shockwave: **Alright, the combatants are set.

**Big Scar: **It's time for a DEEEEEEATH BAAAATLLLLLEE!

King Dedede was floating through the air with his hammer, which he dropped to the ground, where Amy was chasing Sonic.

"Sonic, come back!" Amy called, but Sonic didn't listen and kept moving. Amy stopped running and dropped the Piko Piko Hammer. She mistook Dedede's weapon for her own, and picked it up while the king floated down.

"Hey, give that back!" said Dedede, rudely snatching back his hammer. Amy picked up her own hammer.

"I'm gonna teach you some manners!" Amy said.

FIGHT!

Dedede slammed his hammer down into Amy, sending her back. He shot his hand into his cloak and pulled out a Waddle Dee, who he chucked at Amy. Amy hit the Dee away with her hammer, then used it to launch a wind attack of pink hearts at the penguin.

"Hahaha! You think hearts are gonna stop me?" the bird asked before being knocked down by the wind.

"Yes!" Rose replied. She jumped forward and landed in front of Dedede's feet. "And so will this!" Amy jumped up and did a Low Blow, slamming the Piko Piko into her opponent's stomach.

"Ooooooooooh!" said the bird, while sticking his head up in pain. More pain was brought to him as the energetic hedgehog delivered another Low Blow to his face. Dedede would not stand for this. He would not be defeated by a girl several years younger than he was.

The king swung his hammer up into Amy, sending her back again. The king stood up and reached into his cloak, pulling out two Waddle Doos, who he pushed forward. The Doos grabbed onto Amy's dress. What she did not expect is for them to each shoot one energy whip at her.

"Oh!" Amy tapped the Doos on their heads with the Piko, knocking them to the ground. She hopped over them. Dedede stuck his head forward and screeched, causing a Parasol Waddle Dee to parachute down from the sky. Meanwhile, Amy was covering her ears. "Aaaaaah! You could at least warn me before you do that."

Amy did not perceive the Parasol Dee in time. It struck her nine times with its weapon before it got slammed into the ground with its target's hammer. The next enemies Dedede brought out were five Gordos, created by picking up the end of his cloak and pulling it up, revealing the black balls. They moved quickly to Amy. She used Somersault, attempting to kick the Gordos, but her legs simply phased through the orbs, and they pushed her back many times, poking her with spikes. Amy ducked under the Gordos as they hovered away.

"What's the matter? Can't fight for yourself? Need your tiny little minions to do everything for you?" Amy taunted, hoping that her words would get the fat bird to stop throwing creatures at her. Her plan worked.

"Shut up! I _can _fight for myself! I'll show you!" King Dedede snapped. His sentences were followed by a Super Dedede Jump. Amy rolled back and held up her hammer, using Guard. Dedede landed next to Amy, and star projectiles appeared on either side of his feet, but the one that went to Amy didn't do much damage.

Rose focused, and purplish, pinkish rings enveloped her, until she became invisible.

"Hey! Where'd you go? Don't play with me!" the bird called. Out of nowhere, a windstorm created from pink hearts flew to him, knocking off his feet. The bird got back up and noticed a circular shadow swiftly approaching him. Dedede opened his mouth as wide as he could and inhaled. The shadow zoomed to him, and a large object went into his stomach. The king spat it out, and it soared to a tree.

"Owwww!" said the object, and Amy faded into its place. Dedede inhaled the air in front of him, and then spat it out as a large, spherical projectile. Amy used Guard, minimizing the damage taken from the attack, but the tree was still affected, splitting and falling back. Amy stood up.

The king's next move was to pull a time bomb from his robe and toss it to the hedgehog. Her reaction was hitting it back using the Piko Piko.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Dedede's eyes drifted to his own hammer, which he quickly readied and hit his explosive back with. Amy and King Dedede played a round of ping pong before the penguin decided to throw his hammer, which pushed the time bomb back. Amy hit the time bomb, which pushed back the hammer. Dedede generated a new hammer and stupidly hit the handle of his old one. His old hammer started spinning back towards Rose, and the time bomb hit him in the face. Amy began laughing, before Dedede's old hammer bopped her in the nose.

"It's time to bring out the big guns!" King Dedede said, ditching his second hammer and pulling out a third, mechanized one. In addition, the bird also put on a gray mask.

"Oh dear," said Amy. Dedede puffed up and flew into the sky. When he was high enough, he shot five rockets out of the hammer, which exploded on Amy. Amy went after Dedede, spinning her hammer to fly up to him. Rose flew onto the bird's back and pulled out her tarot deck, drawing a card. Dark green energy surged out of the card and went into Dedede, surrounding him with smoke. Dedede held up his hammer at Amy and shot fire out of it, but the fire bent around her.

"Oh no!" said Dedede. Amy twirled her hammer, coating the entire battlefield with pink hearts. King Dedede whistled, calling Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos from the sky, but they died when they touched the pink hearts. The Gordos penetrated through the attack, but Amy dodged them and they poked the king.

"Ah!" The pink hearts and Gordos disappeared. Amy leaped up and whirled her hammer horizontally around her, bouncing on King Dedede's head repeatedly and sending him crashing to the ground, before Amy delivered one final, powerful blow to his back.

K.O.!

**Shockwave: **King Dedede's advantages were power and flight.

**Big Scar: **But Amy had many more deadly moves. And when she cursed the king, he couldn't land a single hit.

**Shockwave: **Amy got more of an advantage was the fight was taken to the air, where she possessed lots of aerial attacks. The winner is Amy.

**Big Scar: **Next time oooooooon Death Battle:

Tony Tony Chopper switched into Jumping Point, Kung Fu Point, and Arm Point. Beast Boy transformed into a bunny, a dolphin, and a gorilla.


End file.
